This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as the devices mentioned above, may be controlled remotely by a remote device, typically known as a remote control. A remote control conveniently enables a user to access the electronic device from a distance so that the user may, for example, change settings and configurations of the electronic device otherwise requiring the user to physically access the electronic device. Controlling the electronic device from a distance is achieved by transmission of IR burst/signals from the remote control to the electronic device. Such IR bursts contain encoded information corresponding to commands and/or functions prompting the electronic device, from a distance, to execute user-desired functionalities. Upon reception by the electronic device, the IR signals transmitted by the remote control undergo processing by dedicated circuitry and/or software disposed within the electronic device so as to decode the information contained in the IR signals. Thereafter, the decoded information may be forwarded to a main processor of the electronic device so that the commands and/or functions may be executed accordingly.
Hardware and/or software components used in implementing IR decoders, such as in TVs, DVDRs, etc., are powered by a main power supply disposed within such aforementioned devices. Particularly, during periods of time when the electronic device is turned off, the IR decoder may remain powered so that it can switch the electronic device back on when prompted by the remote control operated by the user. Further, known electronic devices may power the IR decoder contained therein during periods of time when the electronic device is not operating with the same amount of power otherwise used for powering the device when it is fully operating. Consequently, in such periods of time, which can be long, the IR decoder may consume large amounts of electrical power while the electronic device is turned off. As a result, the IR decoders may unnecessarily consume electrical power, further rendering such electronic devices non-compliant with various industry standards requiring low consumption of power by IR decoders when the electronic device does not operate.